Operation Heartbreak
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: Kim never thought she would be in this postion. Breaking someone's heart. But she made a vow to her best friend, Donna Tobin. Step one- Make him fall for you. Check. Step Two- Break his heart into tiny little pieces. Not check. But along the way she fell. Hard. But she had to stick to the plan. Break Jack Brewer's heart. It should be easy right? KICK, MILLIE, JACE! AU! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my amazing readers! Here I am! With another fanfic! Yeah. Kill me! But I PROMISE I'LL STILL UPDATE WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM & KICKIN' IT WITH BABIES SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!**

**Alright? We got that cleared up. Now, I'm not sure anyone has done this idea. IF SO I'M SORRY! But yeah. I need ya'll to do a few things! READ THIS SUMMARY & TELL ME IF YOU WOULD READ IT! Because I don't wanna write something no one will read!**

**So here we go!**

**Kim never thought she would be in this postion. Breaking someone's heart. But she made a vow to her best friend, Donna Tobin. Step one- Make him fall for you. Check. Step Two- Break his heart into tiny little pieces. Not check. But along the way she fell. Hard. But she had to stick to the plan. Break Jack Brewer's heart. It should be easy right? KICK, MILLIE, JACE! AU!**

**Alrighty! What do ya'll think? Yay or Nayyyyyyy? The parings are Kick (Obviously) Millie, Jace & I might add some Keddie (Kelsey/Eddie). But Idk. I just know the first three are the ones I'm defiantly doing.**

**But yeah. I honestly don't wanna start this and no one reads it. So you know the drill! I NEED ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS! THEN I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER! Which, I already had typed up for like a month xD I forgot about it xD**

**So yeah! PLEASE REVIEW?!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! PM, REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAV!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone... It's me... I'm sorry to say this but I'm leaving... For awhile...**

**The last few days has been... Horrible. So I'm leaving FF. No, not because of Zoey.**

**So please don't hate me. I have no clue when I'll ever be back. I can't promise I'll ever be back.**

**So here I am... Balling my eyes out. I've met so many amazing people on here. People who I've grown to love.**

**So I guess this is goodbye. I'll still be on my Instagram & Kik (My kik is: shatterhearts)**

**So yeah. Goodbye everyone. I love ya'll.**

**I'm sorry? Please don't hate me?**

**Love,**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
